


First Flight

by GingerbreadSandwich



Series: Yogtem Au [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, One Shot, yogtem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerbreadSandwich/pseuds/GingerbreadSandwich
Summary: Fiona and Duncan's first flight together.





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I have more of these one shots to post so be prepared for even more yogtem au fics, cause no one can stop me.

“Are you sure we can’t go flying? I promise I’ll return quickly, we’ll hardly even be gone for a minute!”

“Sorry Duncan but we’re not ready to go flying, you haven’t been properly harnessed yet, and we can’t be sure that we’ll be able to find the boat again if the wind changes directions.”

The golden dragon’s wings drooped, he looked up at his companion and made the best cute, innocent, puppy dog look he could, where did he even learn to do that? She batted him on the nose lightly. “Oi don’t do that, you know I want to go flying, I’ve been grounded ever since you were hatched you know.”

“Well I’m worth it.” He fluffed up his fur before tugging a bit on the chain he had been attached to to keep him from wandering the ship or flying away. “Why do I have to wear this, couldn’t you take it off at least?”

Fiona looked at the heavy chain collared around the fluffy kazilik mix dragon’s neck. It looked terribly uncomfortable, but it was protocol to harness a dragon so they wouldn’t fly away. But his egg had hatched early and there were no small enough harnesses and no time to make a makeshift one. She looked around the dragon deck. A few of the ship’s crew meandered around doing whatever sailors do, Kim was asleep, and Captain Zoey didn’t seem to be on the dragon deck. She ran her fingers through her hair, maybe no one would notice if Duncan kept low.

“Alright.” She quickly grabbed at the chain and began fiddling with it, “Alright just, stay low and hide your neck so none of the crew see.” The chain fell heavily to the boat’s deck, she winced at the sound hoping no one heard. She looked back to her dragon companion, steam spouted from his spikes happily. “Duncan calm down, your steam worries the ship’s crew that you’re about to set something on fire.” She leaned lightly against his snout. He was about the size of a messenger dragon, only a few days old but growing quickly, he’d be his heavyweight size in about a month or two, if even that.

He made an odd cooing noise, similar to what might be called a chuckle, “Fiona, I’m sorry for this.” He suddenly latched out and snagged her round the middle in his massive talons before stretching out his wings to their full length and springing up into the air. Fiona screamed as she watched the boat get more and more distant, Kim stirred slightly.

“DUNCAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.” She yelled, but the dragon flew on. Finally he paused and caught an air current, gliding gently in circles over the boat. “If you fucking drop me- “

“I promise on my life that I won’t drop you. You are my aviator now.”

He kept her gently in his claws, there wouldn’t have been a way for her to hop on his back without a harness due to his steam spitting spikes all along his spine. He circled around the ship for a while, not flapping his wings much. “Are you alright Fiona?”

She only hummed in response, looking down at the waving water and the curve of the earth as eternal sea engulfed everything. I’d been a while since she last flew. “Come on you numpty, as nice as this might be you shouldn’t leave the ship.” She batted at his talons lightly.

“Hm,” he mused, and began circling down towards the deck. He landed cautiously, but still caused the entire boat to rock. Kim was awake now, but she merely glared at Duncan before resting her head back down. “I don’t think anyone noticed we were gone.” He attempted to whisper to Fiona, what with his whisper being very easy to hear from a distance. Fiona sighed and tugged on his fur towards his chains he had to wear. He looked down at her sadly.

“Don’t be like that you know the ship’s crew are just worried about your fire breath.”

He followed his companion sadly to the chains and allowed them to be strung around his neck once more. Fiona nodded at her work in tying the chains and turned to leave, but she was promptly snagged by the scruff of her aviator’s jacket and placed to sit between the dragon’s front legs, he lightly rested his head on top of hers, she pushed away some of the fur that was getting in her eyes.

“Fiona? Can I ask you something?”

“What is it you furry fire hazard.”

“Do you regret me choosing you? I know I was suppose to go to that other aviator but, I wanted nothing to do with him. I had heard about you from within my shell and I knew I wanted to choose you as my aviator. Kim told me all about it, about how I didn’t have to take the aviator that people would want me to take and that I could choose, that was what she did and she got Zoey.” he paused, “It’s just, were you happier with Kim? She still seems mad at me for taking you away.”

Fiona sighed, she lightly ran her fingers through the dragon’s thick fur. “Now, now. You might be a flaming pain in the ass, but I don’t regret it. You are my dragon now and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. And I’m sure Kim will forgive you some day.”

The dragon laid his head down slightly curled around his companion, content with the answer.


End file.
